Capitán Sherlock
by MyWhiteDemon
Summary: Mycroft debe controlar a su hermano pequeño, quien, en uno de sus ataques de aburrimiento pretende ser un pirata. Kid!lock.


-¡Joven Mycroft! –el chico de catorce años fue recibido cierta tarde por la nana al llegar a casa– ¡Qué bueno que ya está aquí! El joven Sherlock está haciendo otra de sus rabietas.

-¿Esta vez por qué motivo, Charlotte? –preguntó Mycroft, mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero.

-Esta "aburrido", es lo que dice él –explicó la nana–. Comenzó a tirar algunas de sus pertenencias por la ventana, luego se vistió con algunas de sus prendas, joven Mycroft y ahora pretende ser un pirata.

Mycroft podía escuchar perfectamente los gritos de Sherlock en el piso de arriba y también el sonido de los muebles al ser arrastrados fuera de su lugar.

-¿Le han avisado a mamá sobre el comportamiento de Sherlock?

-No, claro que no. Usted sabe que ella no quiere ser interrumpida con ese tipo de cosas mientras trabaja en un libro nuevo, pero estoy segura de que debe estar escuchando los gritos de su hermano en este mismo momento, de hecho, todo Londres debe de hacerlo –exclamó, Charlotte–. Usted es el único que puede controlar a su hermano en situaciones como esta ¡Por favor, deténgalo de inmediato!

Mycroft rodó los ojos e hizo su camino escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermano menor. Sin llamar a la puerta, entró en la habitación y fue recibido por un Sherlock que apuntaba una espada de madera en su dirección. El menor de los Holmes vestía con un saco negro desabotonado que le quedaba obviamente grande y una bufanda azul amarrada a la cabeza que le tapaba el ojo derecho y cubría la función de parche, con el resto de la bufanda atada a la cintura. Ambas prendas pertenecían a Mycroft. Sherlock se había deshecho de su polo y sus zapatos tirándolos por la ventana y se había quedado solo con sus pantalones.

La habitación del menor era tal y como Mycroft lo esperaba: Un. Completo. Desastre. Había ropa tirada por todos lados al igual que juguetes y libros. Sherlock había recortado un pedazo de la sabana que cubría su cama y la había atado a una rama larga, seca y delgada para hacer su propia bandera pirata. Lo único que permanecía en su lugar era su preciado violín que estaba en su repisa de siempre.

-¡Ríndete! –exclamó Sherlock, mientras daba un paso adelante, aun amenazando a su hermano mayor con su espada de madera.

-Sherlock, ¿podrías dejar de ser tan infantil? –pidió Mycroft.

-¡Estoy aburrido! –gritó el pequeño y dio media vuelta dejando de apuntar a su hermano con la espada para tirarla con furia por la ventana– ¡Y soy el Capitán Sherlock para ti!

- ¿Y quién te dijo que los piratas no usan camisa o zapatos, Capitán Sherlock? Aparte, te hace falta un sombrero.

El pequeño Holmes miro sus pies confundido y luego levanto la vista hacia su hermano.

-¿Y tu cómo sabes cómo vestían los piratas? –preguntó Sherlock.

-Estuve investigando, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo –respondió Mycroft–. Ahora ven, vamos a buscar lo que le hace falta a tu atuendo.

El pequeño dudo antes de aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecía Mycroft, pues, a sus siete años, a diferencia de muchos niños de su edad, a Sherlock Holmes no le gustaba recibir ayuda de nadie.

Los hermanos Holmes se dirigieron a la habitación de Mycroft donde buscaron en su armario un sombrero que le sirviera a Sherlock.

-Quiero este –dijo Sherlock mientras sacaba un simple gorro negro.

-Pero eso ni siquiera es un sombrero, es un gorro –le dijo Mycroft.

-Pero yo lo quiero –alegó Sherlock mientras se ponía el gorro.

-Está bien –dijo Mycroft a la vez que sacaba una camisa vieja que alguna vez había sido de un blanco impecable pero que con el tiempo se había percudido y se la daba a su hermano–. Ten, puedes quedarte con esta.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue regresar a la habitación del menor a buscar un par de zapatos.

-¿Qué clase de zapatos usaban los piratas? –preguntó Sherlock.

-Botas, de preferencia negras –contestó Mycroft– ¿Tienes algunas?

Sherlock busco entre sus cosas hasta que encontró un par de botas de lluvia negras.

-Solo tengo estas –le mostró su par de botas a Mycroft.

-Esas servirán.

Una vez que Sherlock tenía su atuendo completo los gritos comenzaron de nuevo.

-¡Sal de mi nave, polizonte! –amenazó a Mycroft, esta vez usando su bandera pirata tras haber perdido la espada.

-Hey, puedes seguir jugando pero en el patio o vas a molestar a mamá –lo detuvo Mycroft.

-A mamá no le molesta –respondió Sherlock.

-Si lo hace, solo que no se queja –le explicó, Mycroft–. Anda, tienes una hora y luego debes hacer tú tarea.

-Ya la hice –dijo con orgullo el pequeño.

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó Mycroft dudando que su hermano pequeño dijera la verdad.

-En la escuela, la maestra me dejo quedarme en el salón durante el recreo y aproveche ese tiempo para hacer la tarea.

-¿Por qué no saliste al recreo con los otros niños, Sherlock? –Mycroft sabía que su hermano menor no era una persona muy social pues solía decir cosas que a la mayoría de las personan no les gusta oír, aunque no lo hiciera con malas intenciones.

-Porque son unos idiotas y en el recreo es cuando más me molestan –contestó el pequeño dedicando una mirada de _que-pregunta-mas-estúpida a_ su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué es lo que te hacen? –preguntó el mayor, alarmado, mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente a su hermano buscando alguna herida en su cuerpo– ¿Has estado peleando?

-Yo no peleo, ellos son los que pelean.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ellos tiran golpes, yo solo les hablo.

-¿Qué les dices?

-Lo estúpidos que son –contestó, Sherlock, muy complacido consigo mismo– ¿Por qué no simplemente pueden pensar?

-Por qué no son como nosotros, que si sabemos aprovechar nuestro cerebro –le aseguró Mycroft–. Ellos llenan el suyo con toda clase de basura e información inútil.

El pequeño Holmes simplemente rio lo cual no era algo común en él.

-Ahora dime, ¿te han golpeado esos niños? –preguntó Mycroft.

Sherlock simplemente subió el dobladillo de sus pantalones para exponer sus rodillas las cuales tenían raspones.

-Unos niños me empujaron –explico, Sherlock.

-¿Por qué no le dices a tus maestros? ¿¡Por qué no me habías dicho a mí!? –exigió saber Mycroft.

-Eso no los va a detener –dijo Sherlock.

_"Yo los voy a detener"_ pensó Mycroft.

-Está bien, ahora ve a jugar –dijo el mayor mientras se ponía de pie, pensando en que mañana se haría cargo de esos niños molestos.

-Ya no quiero –dijo Sherlock mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora? –preguntó Mycroft.

-Quiero leer un libro –respondió el niño.

-Entonces lee un libro.

-Pero ya termine todos los que me diste.

-Bueno, podemos ir por unos nuevos.

Mycroft llevó a su hermano menor al estudio de su padre, quien no regresaría del trabajo hasta la hora de la cena, y busco entre los libreros algunos libros que sabia le gustarían a su hermano mientras que Sherlock curioseaba por el lugar. Mycroft le dio cuatro libros nuevos a Sherlock para que los leyera. Tres sobre ciencia y uno sobre piratas para que se informara acerca del tema.

-¿Solo cuatro? –preguntó él menor, obviamente exigiendo más.

-Podemos venir por más cuando los termines –respondió su hermano mayor.

Y entonces, con su hermano menor ya entretenido, Mycroft volvió a la sala por su mochila y después de asegurarle a la nana que había logrado controlar a Sherlock, volvió al estudio de su padre y se sentó en una amplia silla de cuero para comenzar a hacer su tarea.

_"Por fin, algo de tranquilidad"_ pensó, Mycroft. Pero fue entonces que sintió un pequeño cuerpo deslizarse a su lado en la silla.

-Sherlock, ¿qué es lo que haces? –preguntó Mycroft, pues apenas si cabían ambos en aquella silla.

-Shhht, Mycroft –lo calló su hermano pequeño–. No me interrumpas mientras leo.

Mycroft simplemente rodó los ojos y continuo con sus actividades, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa curvara sus labios, pues de no ser por su hermano pequeño, no podía ni imaginar lo aburrida que sería su vida.


End file.
